


Begin Again

by simplekindoflife



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplekindoflife/pseuds/simplekindoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots that take place starting with Season 9 of The Voice about Blake & Gwen trying to begin again. Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! I am a brand new "writer" attempting fanfic for the first time. This will be a series of one shots starting with the beginning of Season 9 & the divorce news. This is obviously fiction, and the actual timeline will be incorrect at times. This is being done on my phone, because my laptop crashed, so errors will likely be in abundance. Thanks for reading, and hopefully I improve as I get my footing.  
> xoxo

Season 9 of The Voice had come around faster than Gwen would have liked. When she signed on, she wasn't aware of the sudden influx of drama she would be dealing with, and she had spent a week of self talk just to get herself out of bed to shower, so she could make the first production meeting of the season. 

She wasn't ready to share the news of the demise of her marriage, she had just recently admitted it to herself. Putting a smile on for her kids while they cried, and acted out had completely drained her of life, and she just wanted to crawl in a hole, and die. 

 

Barely able to have gotten out of bed herself, she was starting to get thoroughly annoyed when Adam and Blake were over 20 minutes late. Adam she could see it out of, but Blake? Blake is usually the most kind, respectful person in any given room, despite his rough, brash cowboy reputation. There had to be something wrong. She turned her head to ask Mark if they had heard from them, when the door burst open, and Adam solomnly walked in before a startlingly thin Blake with a gut wrenching, downward cast expression holding a leash with an equally unusually sedate Betty. 

For the first time in months, other than to her kids of course, the heartbreak, and devastation that Gwen had been feeling over her almost former husband's betrayal took a backseat to the thoughts of someone else. Had someone died? Was he sick? Oh God! He is so thin, he's not sick is he?

At that moment, while everyone was settling back in to start the meeting, a moment of fleeting eye contact with Blake pierced her heart. Betrayal. She knew the look well by now. Every day she avoided the mirror because her eyes screamed betrayal. He must have seen the same thing, because he closed his eyes, bit his lip, and took a deep breath, before locking eyes again.  
Complete understanding. She wasn't alone. 

Mark clearing his throat to start the meeting effectively broke the moment, and the 2 hour meeting went by seamlessly with only a handful of moments of eye contact. This was a matter for another time, without the audience. 

Towards the end of the meeting, Gwen's phone buzzed with a text that read:  
"Talk after? I have my Keurig unpacked in my trailer. Think we should probably catch up." --B

She quickly responded with an affirmative, then slid her phone into her handbag before taking a calming breath listening to Carson's final words. Instead of feeling uneasy about possibly unloading on Blake, she mostly felt relieved. She still had no idea what was going on with him, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be too far off from her own story, minus the whole Nanny, ipad, tearing down of the parental unit for 3 children thing. That was definitely a unique twist for her particular situation. 

The meeting ended shortly after, and Gwen took a few moments to say a few parting words to Pharrell, while she saw Blake speak to Adam for a second, before slipping out the door with Betty. Adam walked over to give them hugs, and Gwen politely excused herself to attend a prior commitment. Nobody needed to know that coffee with Blake was said prior commitment. She needed a friend, and Blake Shelton was one of the most genuine people she had ever met...and she suspected he needed a friend too. 

 

Walking to the trailer area inside The Voice studios, a bit of trepidation hit, knowing she was going to likely tell someone who wasn't her actual family or lawyer about a situation that she hadn't even completely processed yet. It was inevitable, but it was still nerve inducing. 

Before she could knock on the door, Blake opened it up, ushering her in with a slightly forced smile that truthfully looked more like a grimace, and she wondered if she was as bad as schooling her own features. 

Gwen entered the trailer & sat on the black leather couch, immediately flanked by a still sedate Betty, and was handed a hot cup of not coffee, but earl grey tea with a splash of honey... her favorite. 

As she looked up to thank Blake, she was bombarded with thoughts of her ex husband.After 20 years, he still thought she drank coffee. He would have never been present enough to pay attention to her likes.

Blake was a casual friend for under a year, but was perceptive enough to remember something as trivial as her drink order. She immediately (embarrassingly) crumpled, having to sit her tea on the side table, because she couldn't contain herself. 

Blake sat down on the couch, turning towards her with his hand tenatively on her shoulder trying to figure out what to say, or how to say it, not knowing what caused her sudden breakdown. 

"Gwen, I'm sorry... did you want coffee? What's wrong, darlin'?" 

When she finally raised her head after a few minutes of sobbing, hiccuping, then some deep breathing, she looked up into his blue eyes that didn't hold the expected pity, but instead something like sympathy, and understanding. It gave her the courage to say the words she had only said a handful of times to close family. 

"My...my marriage is over. I am working on divorce papers. He um... he cheated. For years. Multiple partners of both sexes. I found pictures, and texts on the family ipad to my kids' now former Nanny. It goes back to at least when I was pregnant with Apollo. I'm just not okay yet. Not at all. I'm so sorry to unload on you like this. I can tell something is going on with you, and I'm being my usual selfish self... I'm so sorry, Blake. I'll just..I'm just going to go."

As she attempted to stand up, she realized she was being held by a pair of warm arms, and she just cried harder. Eventually stopping the attempts to run, she grabbed ahold of his shirt, and let it all out for the first time while he held her in his strong arms. 

A few well placed whispered words of comfort, and a calming rocking motion finally helped her calm after about 20 minutes of gut-wrenching sobs. 

At this point she realized that as much time as she had been in his trailer, he hadn't even been given the opportunity to speak a proper word that wasn't consoling her in some way. This poor man has a problem that he obviously needs support with, and it has been turned into a pity party for her. Embarrassed, but not quite ready to leave her newfound place of security, she tucked her head under his chin so she didn't have to look in his eyes. 

"Blake, I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me. Well, I do, I mean it was the tea, perfectly made I might add that hit me that my now ex still had no idea how I took my drinks. Oh God, here I go again. I'm so embarrassed! I haven't even told my brother that much information! You. I want to know what is wrong. Something isn't right, can we talk about it?"

She felt a slight jarring of her body as he let our a slightly bitter chuckle, and shifted her in his arms. She immediately went to pull away so he could get comfortable, but he held tight, somehow needing the contact to ground him... a sentiment she could completely relate to. 

"Well, it looks like we are in the same boat. Divorce wise, and cheating wise that is. The entire marriage. I feel so stupid. I had heard rumors, but stuck my head in the sand. I came home early from a fishing trip with friends, and caught her. She had two men in my bed, and didn't even look upset when she saw me. She did this in Oklahoma, my one refuge from life, and I can't even stomach the thought of going back right now, even to see my Mom. My family flew in to visit me after Trace called them. I don't know why I felt like I need to tell you, only my family, Adam & Trace know so far."

She looked up at his tear streaked face, his blue eyes had no light in them. He was broken too, and she was shocked at the level of affection, and sympathy she felt for this sweet sweet man that didn't deserve this at all. Neither of them deserved it, and it was bullshit. 

She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it before motioning with their intertwined hands between them. 

"I've got an idea... you can save me, and I can save you. Let's just try to muddle through this together. A friend who understands would be nice right now. I don't want to burden my family, or friends who are happy. What do ya say?"

His first genuine smile of the day caused her first genuine smile of what felt like a year.

"A friend sounds perfect right now."


	2. Where I'm Supposed to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another little one-shot written from my phone. My laptop went to electronic heaven, and I haven't had a chance to replace it, so yet again, mistakes are going to be found.Formatting is a bitch on an iPhone. Do me a favor, and let me know what you think. I want to make sure it's something people want to read before I continue too far into it. Also, feel free to send one shot suggestions, I'm always open to ideas!  
> xoxo

She took a deep breath, looked at the time on her phone for the hundredth time in an hour, willing herself to calm down. 

Gwen had just returned from Montana, and her mind was working overtime trying to place this feeling she had waiting on Blake to stop by her house. 

After their mutual breakdown about a month and a half prior, they had become closer than she had ever been with anyone, including her ex husband. 

Emails let to texts, texts led to calls, calls led to facetime, and facetime led to random movie nights. What had started off as a series of marathon venting sessions, had turned into something else entirely... it was terrifying. 

Nothing physical had taken place, but emotionally? Emotionally something major had shifted. Without the physical element, everything in the emotional level was so much more intense. 

She started having these feelings at a recording session 3 weeks into their new found friendship. When she got to the studio, instead of the anger,bitter, depressed tinge to her words, she noticed they were more hopeful, and upbeat. When had this happened? How had she not known?

When she got home that night, she listened to the rough copy of the song she had written that day. Splash was so different from Red Flags, Naughty, and Used to Love You. This song showed her how far she had come in such a short time. She was still broken, insecure, and scared, but she felt hope bubbling up, and it made her feel 10 pounds lighter. 

Leaving for Montana, and being away from Blake for almost 2 weeks, was harder than she had ever imagined. His constant support had become her anchor during the storm, and even though she could talk to him via FaceTime, she missed his hugs. A lot. 

On night 4 of her Montana trip, she sent the rough copy of Splash to Blake on a whim before she went horseback riding. By the time she arrived back at the cabin where she had left her phone, she had a single text message from Blake with the words "Lasso me." 

After that text message exchange, things had gone from tenative to pretty flirty. Not obscene, or vulgar, just playful, and light. It was like a switch had been flipped, and even though they hadn't done more than hold hands, and hug during emotional moments, it was left unsaid that when they reunited, things would be different. 

The ringing of the doorbell brought her out of her musings, as she nearly fell over the barstool at the breakfast bar to get to the front door. This was ridiculous, it was only Blake. What the hell was wrong with her? 

She opened the door, and every drop of nerves in her body evaporated at the sight of a beautiful, dimpled cowboy smiling at her from the other side holding a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand, along with a bag with their takeout Mexican food. 

Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and sunk into his warm arms for an extended, slightly awkward hug due to his hands being occupied slightly. He smelled like watermelon gum, his new addiction, leather, fresh air, and something that can only be described as Blake. That specific smell even made their way into the lyrics for Splash. He exuded calm, and he felt just like home to her. 

After regretfully separating, Gwen led Blake into the kitchen so she could grab a vase to put her flowers in,and spread out the food. They made small talk about their 2 weeks apart while eating, even though they had remained in constant contact, it was still nice to relay stories. 

Blake laughed loudly at Gwen telling him about Apollo's new word "yeehaw", and she smiled softly at his story about finishing up the song that came to him in a dream. 

"I'm telling you, Gwen. It was amazing. I cried like a baby. The first half, I felt so broken, but after getting help with the second half, and being finished... I feel like it finally closed that chapter of my life. I have never felt so liberated by a song that I have written. I can't describe it. "

Teary eyed at his emotional vulnerability, and willingness to share something so personal with her, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. 

"I'm so proud of you,Blake. You deserve this. You deserve the closure, happiness, all of it. You deserve the World."

He pulled her in for a hug, and only slightly pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Do you want to hear it?"

She looked at him with a smirk on her face. 

"Do I want to hear it? Of course I want to hear it. What kind of question is that?"

He took his phone out of his pocket, and walked over to the ipod dock on the table across the room. A few minutes later he was back in front of her while the opening strains of a guitar played in the background. He smiled, and took her hand. 

"May I have this dance?"

She looked up at him with a furrow in her brow.

"Dance? In my kitchen?"

He just smiled, and nodded. She let him guide her to the center of the room where she put her head on his chest while they swayed back, and forth, his hums soothing her like a healing balm she never knew she needed. 

As the song came to a close, and started over again, she finally looked up at him to tell him again how proud she was of him, and try to encourage his writing. He was incredibly gifted, but had never been encouraged. 

The words died on her lips when they made eye contact. Some kind of electrical charge she had never felt before seemed to connect their eyes together causing them both to gasp as if seeing each other for the first time. 

Time stood still as their swaying stopped all together, and they both slowly leaned in to each other until their lips brushed together. 

Lips brushing tenatively gave way to light dry kisses, which gave way to a slightly more daring nibbling of lips, and a deeper kiss with the perfect amount of tongue. 

When their tongues finally touched, it was so simultaneously hot, and sweet that she let herself sink into it for a minute before slowly pulling back. 

Eyes still closed, and foreheads touching, their breath mingled in the air of her kitchen while the final words of his song "I'm who I'm supposed to be" played over their slightly labored breaths from the kiss causing them to open their eyes, and smile softly at each other. 

There had never been a more perfect moment in their lives. At that moment, they finally realized that they were both where they were meant to be.


	3. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit of a longer one shot that has an appearance from the kiddos. If you like Gavin, it's probably not the chapter for you lol Drop me a comment, and let me know what you think, and if you have any one shot ideas. Open to suggestions! 
> 
> xoxo

It's was a random Friday night in late July on Gwen's couch. Blake's divorce was out in the open now, lifting a pretty big burden from him, but Gwen still had a few weeks until her news would be made public. 

She was filled with anxiety, but ready to get it over with so she could finally publicly move on. They weren't stupid, they knew it would look like they had gotten together during their marriages if they didn't play it correctly, which was incredibly annoying. 

There were kids involved, and the press is a monster in itself. They knew their families, and friends would know the truth, but the thought of her kids being hounded, and possibly getting uncomfortable questions at school made her physically ill. 

Things between them were still incredibly new as far as time together, but it didn't seem that way. In the privacy of their homes, they had spent the last several weeks completely getting to know each other better than anyone had ever known either of them. 

Long talks about life, cuddling during movies, and slow dancing to random 80's music had become their new normal. 

It hadn't progressed much in the physical sense yet, they were still trying to glue each other back together, but it didn't mean there weren't some heavy make outs with some over the clothes groping... because there had been A LOT of that. 

That particular evening had them cuddled up, laying on the couch, softly talking about their childhoods, stealing random kisses, and laughing at the constant influx of texts coming in on Blake's phone attempting to "console" him on his breakup. If they only knew, they both laughed. 

Their relationship was a secret that they had managed to hide from everyone as of now. They wanted to keep it to themselves for as long as possible. It was the most special, precious thing to them, a new feeling that neither had felt before, and being in their own bubble just brought them closer. 

They had just started up a pretty heated make out session that had started to get a little more heated than usual. His hand had made its way under her yoga pants, and was roughly squeezing her bare ass, while she had hooked her leg over his hip to try to gain some leverage when her phone on the side table started ringing. 

It took a solid 10 seconds for her to get her bearings enough to realize what was happening, stiffening when she realized it was the ringtone for her ex husband's home phone who had the kids that weekend. 

Blake pulled away allowing her to reach her phone, her brow furrowed in confusion when she grabbed the phone. 

She made no moves away from him, simply running her hand through her hair before clearing her throat, and answering, still halfway hoisted up against Blake while he made soothing patterns on her lower back with his fingertips. 

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mommy?" Came a whispered reply. 

"King? Honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she completely sat up, devoting her whole attention to the quiet voice on the other line. 

"Mommy, Pollo doesn't feel good. He's crying really hard. Dad isn't home, he left a few hours ago, and Lucy the new babysitter is on the couch with her boyfriend, I'm scared. He's crying so hard."

Gwen looked over at Blake, a red tint taking over her face as she tried to reign in her anger as to not freak out her already terrified protective oldest child. Blake reached over for her hand, and squeezed it in silent support. Even he could hear the wails across the phone line. 

Gavin had been playing this game the entire time they had been broken up. He just didn't think. His selfishness was something she studiously overlooked in their marriage, because she was always there to pick up the slack, but now the kids were suffering and it infuriated her to no end. 

Blake had been slowly integrated into life with the kids the past few weeks. They hadn't come out and told the kids they were dating, but they weren't hiding it from them either. Kingston, and Zuma weren't dumb. 

They knew the depressed Mom had been replaced with an upbeat, happy Mom that they had never seen before. This slow integration had kept any uncomfortable moments to a minimum, and it had been a fairly seamless transition. 

Blake had become a good friend to the boys during a really tough time. Kingston was the most reserved, but he really enjoyed spending time doing fun things with Blake, and in turn, Blake had told many stories about his parents divorce, giving Kingston encouragement, and praise on how good of a kid he was. 

Zuma loved being rough, and tumble with Blake. Many nights were spent wrestling around in the play room floor, and playing with the old school games Blake found on the WiiU game console. 

Apollo was the most attached to Blake, he was still a baby, and Blake was such an outwardly affectionate person , so different from Gavin, so he spent a lot of time reaching out to snuggle into Blake's warm flannel clothed chest. 

 

"King, I'm going to call your dad's cell phone..." Gwen started--

Kingston quickly interrupted.

"I tried for the last 20 minutes, it goes straight to voicemail."

Gwen took a deep breath, glancing over to Blake who had his eyes closed, and clenching his fist with his free hand. 

"King, Blake, and I will be there in a few minutes. Gather your things, tell Zuma to get his, and try to get Pollos things. I'm bringing you home.I will talk to Lucy when I get there."

Kingston took a ragged breath before answering her.

"Dad is going to flip out. I just want to go home Mom. He's not going to punish me, is he?"

"No, King. You're not going to get in trouble. Don't worry. I'll be there soon. I'm proud of you baby. You're such a good brother." 

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

Gwen sniffled a bit before answering.

"Love you too,Angel."

She hung up the phone, and Blake had already stood up, cleaning up their mess from dinner, and turning the sound system off. 

"Babe, you don't have to come. I know this was our special weekend to have alone, but..."

Blake interrupted her by putting his finger over her mouth. 

"Darlin' those boys are #1 in your life. Hell, I think of them as #1. They need to be cared for, and safe. I love those kids. Don't ever think otherwise. Now, let's go get the little monkeys."

 

20 minutes later, they were at Gavin's house. Gwen went to the door alone, and came back 10 minutes later with the weary looking kids in tow. Blake got out to help with the bags, and to help get the kids settled. 

Mid-way home, Apollo had fallen asleep, all cried out, and looked absolutely pitiful in the back seat. Blake silently drove back to Gwen's house, constantly checking the kids in the mirror. The looks on their faces were enough to break his heart. Divorce was a tough deal that he knew better than most just plain hurt no matter how you sliced it. 

By the time they made it to the house, and got situated it was almost 10:00, and Gavin still hadn't called, which almost surprised her. Gwen had talked to the babysitter, scolded her for her negligence, and left a message on Gavin's phone that she had the boys, and if he wanted to talk it out, it was best to be done via her lawyer, because she didn't trust her actions at the moment. 

She wasn't sure where her restraint had magically appeared from, but it was likely the calming influence of the Cowboy sitting in the recliner rocking a restless Apollo while he sang softly to him. 

It was an odd thing to see Apollo crying for Blake while he didn't feel well, but she could sympathize with him. She would prefer Blake snuggles too if she didn't feel well. Blake loved more freely than anyone she had ever met, and Apollo was a huge soft spot for him. 

Thankfully, he only had a low grade fever, and ear ache, so a morning urgent care appointment would suffice instead of an Emergency Room visit. 

 

Realizing it was way past bedtime for the older boys, she made her way up the stairs to Zuma's room to check him first, only to find an empty room. She went directly to Kingston's room across the hall, and heard the boys softly talking. 

She knocked softly on the door, before opening it to see both boys snuggled up in King's bed. 

"Everything okay, boys?"

They look at each other before looking at Gwen. Kingston speaking up. 

"Yeah... we were just talking about Dad. And Blake."

She looked concerned for a second before asking him to elaborate. 

"I mean... we know Dad loves us, but he has acted really weird, and keeps leaving us with babysitters, and we just would rather be home. We want you to have alone time though. We still love Dad, but we miss you so much."

Gwen took a second to gather herself before answering. 

"Boys, your Father loves you. I don't know what's going on right now, but I promise we will figure it out. I will have a talk with him, maybe bring Uncle Todd, or Papa, and take care of it. We are going through a rough patch, but don't worry about it. I will worry about it, not you, deal? " 

The boys shook their heads yes. 

"Now, what's this about Blake? Are you uncomfortable with him being here?"

This time Zuma answered. 

"No, that's not it. We like Blake. He's really fun. But, if we are around all the time, will he get annoyed, and stop liking us? We don't want him to leave you. You are so happy. " 

 

Gwen smiled softly, and shook her head. 

"Boys, Blake knows where my priorities are. He chose to be with me knowing all of these things. You can always talk to me, and I know you can always talk to him. These are things you don't need to worry about. Just be kids, I'll take care of all these things,okay?" 

Both boys smiled, and seemed satisfied with the conversation, so Gwen tucked them in together, kissed them, and turned the light off on the way out. 

When she made her way down the stairs, Blake was still in the recliner, eyes shut, cradling a softly snoring Apollo against his chest.

It was a little overwhelming that they had gotten this comfortable in their relationship this quickly, and the world had no idea. 

How was it possible that she was head over heels in love with a man she hadn't even been intimate with? Maybe that was the key she had been missing in her other 2 relationships. 

She had never felt more connected to someone, and their chemistry was off the charts. She had a feeling when they finally did get the opportunity to have sex, they would never be the same. 

She took a moment to enjoy the beautiful view,   
taking a quick picture with her phone before walking quietly over to the chair. 

Blake stirred when she put her hand on his shoulder, gripping Apollo a little tighter as he startled. Gwen smiled at him with those love struck eyes that melted him instantly. 

"How about we put this little one down, and head to bed. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

Blake shook his head, and carefully stood up with the baby still in his arms, and gave Gwen a sweet kiss. 

Together, they put the baby to bed, grabbed the monitor, and got ready for bed. Snuggled underneath the covers, Gwen quietly relayed the earlier conversation with the boys. 

Blake knew that feeling... wanting your Mom to be happy, but stuck in this middle area. It hurt his heart to know the boys were silently suffering. 

He knew this relationship had happened at warp speed, and vowed to have a talk with the boys the next day. He may have fallen for their Mom in a heartbeat, but those boys were immediately after. 

Gwen gave him a deep kiss, and rolled over into a spooning position. This was the first time he was staying with the boys there, so they didn't want to be caught in a compromising position with this fragile situation they were in. 

Closing his eyes, Blake thanked God for bringing this amazing family into his life when he needed it the most. He silently vowed to never take this opportunity for granted.

This sense of family, and the feeling of being needed, and appreciated was worth the 39 year wait. He would do it all over again just to have this feeling. 

There were going to be bumps in the road... ex spouses, paparazzi, Internet trolls- he knew that much, but none of it took away that feeling in his heart that he had no idea he had been missing. 

He was complete.


	4. Meet the Parents Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a 2 shot of them telling their families about their relationship. Not super happy with it, but wanted to cover this before moving on to more...fun one shots. lol. Still on my phone, so I apologize in advance for mistakes. Enjoy, and Comments, and suggestions are more than welcome!
> 
> xoxo

"Blake... you look like you're going to barf." 

Blake startled a little, as he hadn't heard anyone enter the kitchen at Gwen's where he had been pacing for the last 20 minutes. He stopped abruptly, and turned to face Kingston.

"Is it that obvious?"

Kingston snickered a little, then pointed to the kitchen floor. 

"We're lucky we don't have carpet in here. Mom would kill you if you wore a hole in it." 

That was all it took to make Blake roll his eyes, smirk, and join King at the breakfast bar on one of the stools. 

"I'm nervous, Bud. We're telling the whole Stefani family about us. I'm newly divorced, it doesn't make me look good."

Kingston furrowed his brow in the cute way that Gwen does when she is completely perplexed. 

"You do realize Mom is newly divorced too, right?" 

Blake rubbed his right temple for a second before looking back up at King. 

"It's different with men & women. This is her Dad. Dad's get protective over their daughter's. I want them to like me, Bud. I know it makes no sense."

Kingston looked at him square in the eyes. 

" I'm pretty sure Mama & Papa Stefani are going to be happy she isn't sad anymore. The only time I ever remember her happy is when it had something to do with us kids. I don't think they liked my Dad anyways. I love him, but he's not exactly a social person. My Mom is really close to her family, and he would get mad, and say she was acting like a baby needing her parents. As long as you don't do that, I think you'll be fine."

 

Blake reached out, and ruffled King's hair. 

"Thanks Bud. I know you're the oldest, and you're used to having to take care of everything, but I promise, I'm here to help. I want you to be able to be 9 years old, not having to worry so much. Can you trust me to take some of that weight you've been carrying? You realize you're only 9 once, right?"

King smiled, and gave Blake a hug before jumping off the stool. Blake winked at him. 

"So go play in the mud, and eat a bunch of candy while you don't have to worry about getting fat...because that doesn't last long." 

Blake smiled, and shook his head at the sound of Kingston's laugher as he left the room. That kid has had way too much on him, and he vowed to relieve some of that stress. 

 

Before he could think too much about it, Gwen breezed in the room with a still sleepy Apollo in her arms. 

"Are you encouraging my kid to play in mud, and binge on candy? You do realize I'm going to let him lose on you when he is on a sugar high, and let you clean up, right? "

Blake grinned, and stepped over to her helping her grab the container she was reaching for, and kissed her loudly on the cheek causing Apollo to giggle, and reach for him. 

Taking Apollo, and smothering his cheeks with kisses causing him to squeel in delight, he looked at her in the eyes with his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm counting on it, baby."

 

The entire family minus Zuma was loaded into Gwen's SUV to head to Dennis, and Patty's house. Zuma had stayed the night at Gwen's brother Todd's house the previous night so he would be riding with them. 

It was an odd thing, they had somehow been able to keep their relationship completely quiet to everyone except the kids for the last several weeks. It's not that they were doing anything wrong, but they just wanted to keep it to themselves, and the kids while they got their footing. 

Today, they were telling her family, and when the kids were going this weekend to their Dad's house, they were going to Oklahoma to talk to his family. It was going to be a nerve-wrecking, exciting week as far as their relationship went. 

 

Pulling up at Gwen's parent's house, the nerves were rolling off Blake in waves. Gwen took his hand, squeezed it, and smiled at him softly. 

"This is going to be fine, Blake. They will love you. They already love you. Don't stress this."

Blake smiled slightly, squeezing back. 

"I can't help it, Babe. This is a big deal for us. I want it to go smoothly."

Gwen kissed his hand where theirs were joined, and winked at him. 

"Let's do this. King, unbuckle Apollo, and get out on Blake's side. I will grab your brother. Don't run in without me."

 

After getting out of the car, Blake had originally taken Apollo's backpack to carry, until Gwen got over to him with Apollo, and he made grabby hands for Blake. 

Blake instinctively took Apollo before he jumped out of Gwen's arms, giving him kisses all over his face before settling him in his arms. 

Gwen looked over with a soft smile, took the backpack, and gave Blake a small kiss at the same time as the front door flew open with Zuma, and Gwen's niece Stella bounding out. 

They all looked up at the noise to see Gwen's entire family standing in the open doorway watching with complete interest, and confusion. 

Zuma, King, and Stella ran back into the house after Zuma gave Blake a quick hug to his legs leaving Gwen, Blake, and Apollo standing in the driveway, with the two adults blushing. 

Gwen rubbed Blake's back, and smirked at him. 

"Well... that's one way to pull the bandaid off."

He looked over at her, and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah. This is going to go completely smooth. I can feel it."

Gwen, and Apollo both giggled, while they navigated into the house, Apollo snuggling into Blake's neck, and holding onto his ear while Blake rubbed his back softly. He would never get used to the feeling of having the complete love of this baby. It made his heart flutter. 

 

The entire family, except Dennis, and Patty went into the living room to talk, and give a bit of privacy while they got into the house. 

Gwen gave her parents warm hugs before turning towards Blake to make the somewhat awkward "introductions."

"Mom, Dad... you know Blake."

Both parents nodded with slight smiles while Blake cleared his throat, and held out his hand.

"Nice to see you again Mr & Mrs. Stefani. You have a beautiful home." 

Dennis left Blake hanging for a second before laughing, and shaking his hand with a smirk. 

"Good to see you too, Blake. It's our pleasure. None of that Mr & Mrs. stuff. You know we are just Dennis, and Patty. We aren't that old yet."

Blake smiled, and turned to Patty giving her a slightly awkward side hug due to his height, and the baby now sleeping in his arms. 

Gwen smiled on from the side, letting out a slight puff of air in relief. She had been convincing Blake it would be okay, and knew it would be fine, but she apparently was a little more nervous than she realized until it was over. 

Dennis looked over to Gwen, and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"So... I'm assuming the two of you finally realized you are a perfect match, and decided to go for it?"

Gwen looked up a little dumbfounded at her Dad. 

"What? You think we are blind? We picked up the boys during the blind audition tapings. I haven't seen googly eyes like that since I met your Mom. We just had to wait for you all to catch up to what everyone else saw."

At that, Blake let out a small laugh, shaking his head, looking over at a still dumbfounded Gwen. 

"Well... this isn't what I expected."

 

The rest of the day was spent getting to know her family, who absolutely loved Blake. Her brother Todd was an immediate friend, and had a ton in common with Blake. 

Through the entire day, Apollo hadn't strayed from Blake's side for a second. His unusual clinginess to Blake had increased lately to the point of him crying if Blake wasn't around. 

While Blake, Todd, Jen, Patty, and the kids sat in the living room in conversation, Gwen walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, her Dad coming in right after. 

"How are you doing sweetheart?"

Gwen looked up with a smile. 

"Amazing, Dad. I'm the best I can ever remember being."

Dennis smiled softly, and moved beside her to the kitchen counter to look out into the living room where she was staring at her family. 

"The kids seem happy. Apollo seems VERY happy with Blake. Is this normal lately, or just happy to see him today?" 

Gwen bit her lip, and smiled slightly. 

"They all love him. He has a special bond with all 3, but Apollo... it's crazy. Apollo cries when he isn't there, he wants him to hold him most of the time, and I don't know where it came from. I mean, you know Gavin isn't touchy feely."

Gwen shook her head in amazement as they watched an asleep Apollo on Blake's chest with Zuma asleep with his head on Blake's lap, and Kingston snuggled into his other side well on his way to snoozeville. 

"I don't know if Apollo is like me, and craves actual physical affection, or what. Whatever it is, Blake does that for him. As obsessed with Blake as Apollo is, I'm pretty sure Blake is more obsessed...not just with Apollo either. 

I overheard a conversation this morning between Blake, and King where Blake was telling him to be a kid, and he will do all the worrying. He is constantly encouraging Zuma's artistic side, and I have no idea how I found him. It's overwhelming. They aren't even his kids."

Dennis pulled her in for a small hug of reassurance. 

"You deserve this. You deserve someone who outwardly loves you, and the boys. You are an amazing Woman, and Mother. You deserve someone who appreciates the Woman you are. I really think you found the right one this time."

Gwen sniffled a bit, and squeezed her Dad, laying her head on his chest. When she thought about it, Blake was so similar to her Dad in that he was warm, open, and gave amazing hugs. 

"Thanks, Daddy. I think he's the one too. "

 

An hour and a half later, goodbyes had been said, promises to be back next week had been made, and 3 sleepy boys had been put to beds at home. 

Gwen sat on Blake's lap on the couch, snuggled into his chest while he softly rubbed her back. She pressed a smiling kiss to his neck, before looking up at his sky blue eyes. 

"You know, Babe... you left quite an impression. My family adores you." 

Blake let out a contented sigh, smiling his dimpled smile her direction, then settling her tucked under his chin. 

"I'm so glad it ended up going so well. It's so similar to my family, I'm just so blessed, and excited for you to meet mine now. They are going to love you almost as much as I do."

Gwen froze for a second, inhaling a sharp breath before moving her head away from his neck to look back into his eyes. 

The sudden movement startled him, and when they locked eyes, she could see the moment realization hit that he had pretty much inadvertently declared his love for her. 

His eyes widened almost comically,before it snapped her out of her own slight shocked trance, causing her to giggle a bit. 

"It's okay, you didn't scare me away. I love you too. Like so, so much."

He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes back up, he put his forehead against hers, and stroked her cheek softly. 

"This is it for me, Babe. You, Me, the kids... I never knew what Forever felt like until now. I love you, and those boys more than anything. I don't deserve it, but I'm not going to question it, either."

She placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, them looked straight in his eyes. 

"You deserve it all, Baby. I'm so happy you found us. We are so lucky."

They stayed wrapped in each others arms for hours. Quietly talking, kissing, and just being. Basking in the amazing, scary, hopeful feeling of new, true love.


	5. Meet the Parents Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little on the long side, so it took forever to write. It's largely unedited, because this is my only time to post this week, so overlook any random mistakes. Let me know what you think with a comment, pretty please!
> 
> xoxo

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of family dinners, game nights, and bonding, with a bit of work sprinkled in. 

Gwen has a line of Eyewear coming out that had to have finishing touches added, and Blake had a few facetime meetings for his new venture, Smithworks vodka.

It was a really exciting time in both their careers after a lull during their personal problems. They were both refreshed, and newly inspired professionally. 

That Friday evening had Gwen, and Blake leaving to go to Oklahoma for the first time to talk to his family, and check the construction of his new house. 

It was about 6 pm, and Gavin was over 2 hours late, causing Blake to have to call the private plane to try to get a later take off time. 

Blake had arrived with his bags already in his SUV to help get Gwen's things loaded to save time. Meanwhile Gwen was mid panic attack because Gavin wouldn't answer the phone. 

It was a perfect representation of their marriage. Gwen tried as hard as she could to make life as easy as possible, and Gavin did whatever the hell he felt like. She wanted to throttle him. 

Kingston, and Zuma were playing video games while Apollo had been napping for about 30 minutes when the doorbell rang causing the older boys to run to the door. 

Blake had finished loading Gwen's things into the SUV, and was checking all the doors, and windows in the house to make sure they were locked when a piercing scream from Apollo rang through the house. 

Without a second thought, Blake ran through the house to Apollo's room where he knew the toddler was napping when he was greeted by a wide-eyed Gavin holding a squirming, screaming Apollo while Gwen stood in the doorway in horror. 

Apollo was thrashing around, still half asleep, and fully terrified when he saw Blake in the doorway beside Gwen, and started kicking, and clawing while screaming for Blake. 

Absolutely confused by the situation, Gavin sat Apollo down, and he toddled over frantically to Blake, who picked him up, immediately calming him. 

An awkward silence enveloped the room as Gavin's brain started to put the pieces together. Apollo had spent enough time with this man to actively seek comfort from him, while trying to get away from Gavin. 

Confusion gave way to anger as Gavin took in the scene before him.   
His soon to be ex-wife with her hand on this man's back, kissing THEIR child's curly hair while his child was snuggled into another man's neck, softly sniffling while holding onto his ear like an anchor. This was HIS family, not this redneck moron's. 

 

"Gwen... I need to have a word with you. ALONE."

Gwen looked up at him, and nodded before smiling reassuringly at Blake, and kissing Apollo's cheek. 

Blake cleared his throat, and looked straight into Gwen's eyes, like her furious ex husband wasn't even there. 

"I'm going to take this little one to the kitchen for some juice, and clean his face up a little bit. If you need ANYTHING, just hit the intercom, and I will be back in a second. 

Without a single glance to Gavin, he turned on his heel, and walked out with a content Apollo in his arms. 

Gwen watched them leave completely before finally turning towards Gavin. 

"What do you need, Gavin?"

"What do I need? What do I need? Are you serious right now? You have turned my kid against me, replaced me with some inbred redneck, and want to know what I need?"

Gwen continued to stare blankly at Gavin unnerving him, because he had never seen this side of her. Cool, calm, detached. 

"Yes Gavin. I didn't stutter. I am assuming you are jealous of Blake, hence the ridiculous inbred redneck comment, super mature by the way. 

I'm not sure where this anger is coming from. You haven't called, checked on the boys, the last time you had them you left them with a Nanny. You are TWO HOURS late. Apollo's nap schedule doesn't cease to exist because you are unreliable. 

You just walk in, pick up a sleeping child you haven't seen, or spoken to in weeks, and not expect him to be terrified. Blake is here for them every single day. This isn't anyone's doing but yourself. He is a baby. He can't understand your shit excuses for not seeing them like the other ones. He is a baby. This is all you. You get what you put in, you can't just not come around, and expect to be Dad of the Year. 

If it weren't for Blake, I don't know what I would have done. He loves these kids, Gavin. He's not trying to replace you, you are their Father. You need to act like it."

During her little speech, Gavin's face had taken on a red tinge, and he looked like he was going to blow a gasket. 

"Real nice, Gwen. Slut around with some Cowboy wannabe in front of our kids, and let him play Daddy. Now you are acting like this smart mouth bitch that is better than everyone else."

Gwen let out a bitter laugh, and rolled her eyes. 

"Really Gavin? That's all you've got? I'm slutting around in front of our kids? That's real rich coming from the man who defiled his wedding vows with his Kids Nanny in his family home. I'm no longer married to you, I'm in a happy, healthy relationship, and you have no power over me any longer. Are we done here?"

Gavin just brushed past her, and headed to the living area where the kids had congregated so they could leave. 

When she reached the living room, she encountered an odd stand off of sorts. Kingston, amd Zuma had turned the game off, but we're sitting on the couch with their eyes bouncing between a furious Gavin, and a wide eyed Blake. 

Gwen cleared her throat when she walked in, causing everyone to turn towards her. 

"Is there a problem here, guys?"

Kingston spoke up.

"Apollo won't let go of Blake. I think his ear still hurts."

Gwen walked over to Apollo, and brushed his hair from his eyes. 

"Baby boy, it's time to go with Daddy. Want Blake to put you in your seat for you?"

At that, Apollo went spastic. Crying,digging his nails into Blake's chest, and burrowing further in his neck in an effort to latch on to him even harder. Blake looked totally out of his depth, torn between running to another part of the house with the baby, and breaking the kids heart, and trust by leaving him screaming when he wanted comfort. 

At this exchange, Gavin let out a disgusted huff, and looked at Gwen. 

"You know what? I'm over this. If he doesn't want his Father, that's fine. Let him stay. I'm taking the others out anyways. I would have had a Nanny watch him while we had fun."

Kingston, and Zuma watched with barely concealed horror as Gavin called for them to get their things, turning to go to the door. 

Kingston looked over at Blake, who gave him a small smile encouraging him to go ahead, and it would be fine. They would take Apollo with them. 

Convinced it would be okay, both older boys gave hugs to both Blake, and Gwen, and walked out the door to spend the weekend with Gavin. 

 

When the door shut, and they heard the car drive away, Gwen broke down in tears. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry! I should have known this would happen. Our problems were really bad when he was born, and he's always been a bit detached from him because he wasn't around much. I'm sorry that our trip is ruined now. You can go ahead, and visit your family. Maybe I can go next time."

Blake gently led her to the couch, and sat down next to her with Apollo still attached to him like a limpet. 

"Gwen Sweetheart, look at me. I'm not upset at all. Honestly, I was having some anxiety about being away from my little buddy while he was still not feeling well anyways. Really. You aren't alone anymore. I'm going to share some of that burden you keep carrying around alone.

Now, if you are too stressed to go, that's another story. We will stay here, and relax- the 3 of us. If you still want to go, and get away, we have a private plane, a baby isn't going to throw us over the weight limit for passengers. We can use it as a little vacation, and my Mom is going to go CRAZY over this little guy. She may try to steal him, actually. Don't worry, I won't let her."

Gwen bit her lip, and gave a genuine smile. 

"Cowboy, you are perfect."

Blake winked at her, and smiled showing his dimples. 

"Not perfect, but perfect for you."

 

About 3 hours later, exhausted, and hungry with a passed out Apollo, they made their way into Blake's new house welcomed with the smells of home cooked food. 

Blake told her he was putting Apollo down to rest, so they could eat, and to make herself at home. 

His house was absolutely gorgeous.   
Manly, but homey. It had warm colors, comfortable furniture, and insanely beautiful views. It fit him so much better than the cold, sterile LA mansion he sometimes stayed in.

This house was exactly what she would have dreamed up for him. She honestly felt more comfortable in the 5 minutes she had been in his house, than she had in the 10 years she lived in her current LA house. Something about it screamed perfect to her. 

5 or so minutes later, Blake came into the room in pajama pants, and a tshirt, handing her one of his comfortable flannels to put on so she didn't have to get in her bags before bed. She gave him a kiss, and he showed her to the bedroom to change while he got the food situation squared away. 

Going into his bedroom, there was a gorgeous, enormous bed made from what appeared to be logs. It was an actual work of art. In the sitting area of his room, she couldn't help the tears that came down her face when she saw her sweet baby snuggled up in a toddler bed that came from who knows where, considering Apollo was a last minute addition to this trip. 

Blake was magic. His love knew no bounds, and he always does everything possible to make her life better. He was the exact opposite of her ex husband, and she thanked God everyday for the blessing that is Blake Shelton. 

She brushed the curls out of her baby's face, and went into the spacious, gorgeous bathroom to clean up, and change, before quietly leaving the room to get to her sweet Cowboy. 

When she entered the kitchen, she was shocked at the amazing spread of food on the counter. Fried potatoes, corn bread, green beans, salmon patties, some kind of cobbler- it was like heaven. 

Blake heard her come in, and smiled, and opened his arms. She walked straight to his embrace, and nuzzled into his chest. 

"Cowboy, you are magic! First the last minute bed for Pollo, now all this food... how did you do this so quickly?"

Blake squeezed her, then took her hand to lead her to the table. 

"Well... I hate to give away all my secrets, but this one was easy. I texted my Mom. She had dinner with my Sister, and her family tonight, so they brought leftovers here. The portable toddler bed was the bed Mom kept at the house for my Sister's kids. They aren't using it now, so she just brought it over so Pollobug has somewhere comfortable to sleep close to us. She brought the baby monitor too."

Gwen couldn't stop the tears after hearing her Cowboy talk. 

"How are you even real?"

Blake looked at her with a mixture of embarrassment, and pride. 

"It was nothing. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you all. You are my World."

Gwen reached up to give him a kiss. 

"I still have no idea how I found you, but only a stupid girl would let you go."

 

After eating, and cleaning up the mess, they collapsed into bed, exhausted from the day's events, and the trip.

By some miracle, Apollo only woke up twice during the night, and they were able to get a solid 6 hours of sleep, which was pretty unheard of with a semi-sick child. 

Something about Oklahoma made everything better. Sleep, the food, stress... it was like a much needed break didn't even know she needed. She vowed that they would spend as much time as possible here. It felt like home. 

 

The next morning was a bit hectic. Gwen was a bit of a mess, trying to get ready to go to Blake's Mom's house, and Apollo was STILL attached to Blake where he didn't feel up to par. While Gwen got ready, Blake got himself, and Apollo ready, then sat on the couch for Apollo take take a small nap before leaving. 

After over an hour of not seeing Gwen, Blake went into the bedroom to find her on the bed staring blankly at an impressive amount of clothes scattered around. He cleared his throat as to not startle her. 

"Babe... what's going on?"

She looked up at him, still blank faced. 

"I... I don't know what to wear, or how to act. I'm from California, Blake. Your family is going to hate me. I have 3 kids, I'm 45 years old, I will probably never be able to have kids for you, and I'm just nothing like anyone you've ever been with. I won't fit in."

By the time she finished, she was no longer blank, but in full blown hysterics. Blake walked over to the bed, and pulled her in his lap until she calmed down. 

"Gwen, sweetie... I thank God you aren't like anyone I've ever been with. You are perfect for me. On paper it doesn't make sense, but in my heart? It's everything. As for my family? One look at my face,my happiness, and they won't say a word. They are loving, and accepting.... it's a lot like your family. My Mom hated Miranda. She said I had a haunted look in my eyes. With you, I am full of happiness, of love. As for kids? I literally couldn't love any children more than I love yours. All 3 are so special to me. But, Apollo? He's a baby. When he cries for me, my heart explodes. I want to hold him forever. I am complete with the 4 of you. Don't ever think otherwise. Okay?"

 

Just as she smiles, and gave him a tender kiss that started to gain some heat, a cry came through the baby monitor where Apollo was napping on the couch, and Apollo very loudly yelled "Bwakeeeee!" 

Gwen, and Blake froze in their kiss, Gwen giggling, while Blake shook his head, and chuckled while pulling away, and standing up. 

"Still make your heart explode, Cowboy?"

Blake winked, and smiled a dimpled smile on his way out. 

"Hell yeah it does. That's my little buddy. Now, get that cute little ass dressed so we aren't late. We will be downstairs."

Gwen took a deep breath as Blake walked out of the room. 

"Okay. I can do this."

 

The trip to Blake's Mom's house wasn't half as tense as he thought it would be considering the state he found Gwen in this morning. Their talk seemed to have calmed her, and for that he is grateful. 

It was about a 35 minute drive from his house to his Moms, and the lull of the car had actually put both Gwen, and Apollo to sleep. 

Blake enjoyed the content feeling in his bones for a few minutes, but he decided waking Gwen was probably a good idea, because if her hair or makeup messed up in her sleep, she would probably have a meltdown. 

It was all understandable. It has been hard as hell to try to break her out of that "must be perfect" wall that her moronic ex husband built around her, and trapped her in for 20 years. 

His goal in life was to make her comfortable enough in his love for her that she believed his words about no makeup, and messy hair. He found the imperfections of Gwen more endearing because it was like a secret between them. To the World she is physical perfection, but to him she is so much more than that. She is Gwen, the Woman he wants to grow old with. 

 

The last 15 minutes of the drive saw Gwen frantically checking her reflection in the mirror while Blake promised she was perfect. He wasn't condescending, he wasn't annoyed. As they pulled into his Mom's drive, she chanced a glance at him, and his eyes were sparkly, dimples on display. He was the perfect picture of happiness, and she started to realize, he truly loves her, even when she is spastic. 

He actually wants to break down her walls... and damnit if that didn't make her feel like she was really living for once. 

 

Walking to Dorothy's door, Gwen's nerves made a reappearance while holding Apollo's backpack. Blake had a hold of a still sleepy Apollo, and Apollo had a hold of Blake's left ear, which over the weeks had become as much of a comfort for Blake as it had for Apollo. 

Dorothy opened the door with a huge smile on her face, and bright, happy eyes. "Ahhhh.... that's where he gets them." Gwen thought to herself. 

"Blake! You look so good, Son! And this little one is Apollo? "

Blake smiled at his Mom, and grabbed Gwen's hand. 

"Hi Ma. Yes. This little fella hanging on my ear is my little buddy Apollo, and this beautiful Woman beside me is Gwen."

Blake's Mom turned her smile to Gwen, and it was blinding. Completely sincere, and warm, and Gwen wanted to sob in relief. He was being serious, she liked her. 

Dorothy reached over, and kissed her sons cheek, ran her hand through Apollo's curls, then wrapped Gwen in a strong hug while whispering "Thank you sweet girl, you gave me my baby back."

Blake started to lose his smile, and pick up a perplexed look when he heard both Women sniffling a bit. When the pulled back, they were both smiling huge, real smiles, so he assumed they were happy tears. 

The next 30 minutes were a blur of laughter, conversation with his Mom, and StepDad, a wild Apollo who had found his Mom's dog, lost his shyness, and was running around the living room playing, not to mention, a series of really unfortunate baby albums that ended up on Gwen's lap as Dorothy narrated. 

The genuine giggles escaping Gwen were enough to make him warm from head to toe from his spot on the floor with Apollo. She was happy, he was the reason, and his Mom had taken an unheard-of liking to her. 

He knew his Mom would like her, that hadn't been a lie, but this was approval, and she had never given this type of love to someone dating or even married to her Son. That was Gwen though... she could charm anyone just by being herself. 

After eating a huge southern spread, fried fish being the only meat in deference to the gorgeous Blonde gushing over the fried green tomatoes 20 minutes post meal, Apollo had warmed up to Dorothy enough to babble to her when she sat beside him on the couch while he was on Gwen's lap. 

"Hi there kiddo.. I'm Blake's Mama."

Apollo smiled big when Blake's name was mentioned, and he started clapping in an adorable, uncoordinated, toddler way. 

"Bwake Bwake Bwake!"

At that, Blake walked into the room from the kitchen where he had been getting coffee, and a tea for Gwen. Apollo turned when he heard him, and toddled quickly, and clumsily over to him causing him to have to sit the tray on the table to catch the mass of curls launching into him. 

Blake picked the baby who was clearly wearing down up, smothering him with kisses, and looked at his 2 favorite girls on the couch together who were both smiling huge, watery smiles, and shook his head fondly, turning his attention back to the little monkey who had finally run out of gas. 

"I'm going to try to get this one to sleep. He's still a little sick, and is all played out. I'll go into the spare bedroom."

Gwen started to stand when he said that, so she could find one of the books in his bag, when Dorothy stopped her. 

"I have a little something to give you all. It is in the spare room, I'll be right back, maybe we can have a few minutes together before you all head out. Is that okay?"

Gwen smiled reassuringly, and shook her head yes. 

"That sounds great."

 

In the spare bedroom, Blake had seated himself at the old rocker he knew had been around as long as he could remember. Sitting in the chair with Apollo gave him feelings he never thought he would get to have.

It was a special, love infused feeling that even though he wasn't his biological Dad, he was blessed to have these moments with such a sweet baby. 

The door cracked open, and instead of Gwen, his Mom was at the door. She smiled gently at the scene in front of her... a scene she never thought she would get to see. She picked up the wooden box on the side table, and softy sat on the bed beside the chair.

"Blake, this box is for you, and Gwen. In it has a few items I had saved for you, and I think it's finally that time. You have a lot of love going on here, and I'm blessed just to witness it. Inside the box is a set of books I read to you kids, one of your baby blankets, and a stuffed dog that belonged to your brother."

At this, Blake pulled Apollo tighter, and fought the tears that tried to flow. To have something that was his brother's, and something of his to use with Apollo? It was overwhelming. She approved of this, instead of making cracks about it not being his kid. His emotions were overwhelming. All he could manage was a soft smile. 

"I love you, Ma. Thank you for loving me. " 

Dorothy gave the same smile back as she started out the door. 

"Even in your darkest days, you were still loveable. The difference now is, you are with someone who feels the same. I'm glad you are happy, honey."

 

A few minutes later found Dorothy in the kitchen with Gwen, drinking tea, and laughing together. 

"Gwen, I wanted to thank you again. You gave me my Son back, and you have no idea how much that blesses me."

Gwen flushed at the compliment, playing it off immediately. 

"Oh, no. I haven't done anything. He has glued me back together, and he loves us so fiercly. I'm so so lucky. You raised the best Man I've ever known next to my Father."

Dorothy grabbed her hand, and shook her head. 

"You didn't see the light dim in his eyes slowly over 10 years. It was horrible to see as a Mom. Today, when I opened that door to your little family, and his eyes sparkled like diamonds. .. I knew. This is his destiny." 

Gwen sniffling reached over, and hugged Dorothy while they both composed themselves. Which is the exact position Blake found them in a few minutes later. 

"Umm Ya'll... am I interrupting anything?" 

They both let go of their grip on each other, amd smiled at the handsome, dimpled man in the doorway of the kitchen. Gwen wiped her eyes, and reached her arms out to him, which he willingly walked into. 

"Perfect, Babe. I have never been better."


	6. The Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one shot with enough sweetness to give you a cavity ;-) Addicted to the fluffy stuff right now, so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comment with any ideas, or suggestions... always looking for new ideas for one shots. 
> 
> Thanks for the feedback :-)
> 
> xoxo

It was a beautiful October day, and for once, Gwen was still asleep at 10 am. Today was her birthday, and a certain Cowboy was doing everything he could to ensure she had the best birthday of her life. 

It was a few months into their relationship, and they had finally gotten their footing, and their relationship had hit a comfortable, domestic stride. 

Waking up at 7 am, Blake had quietly creeped out of bed, and set out to get things set up for when Gwen woke up. 

At 10:30, Gwen heard a few curious noises in the direction of her closed bedroom door, and sat up, trying to get her bearings. A bit confused because the blackout curtains were still closed, she grabbed her phone on the bedside table, and gasped at the time. 

It had been pre kids since she had slept so late, and this had her Cowboy written all over it. Caring, and loving, he always did sweet things to ensure she had the happiest moments of her life on a daily basis. 

She was brought from her thoughts by her door cracking, and little fingers and eyes peeking into the room. 

Seeing she was awake, the door flew open and 3 sets of little legs flew across the room, shouting "Happy Birthday!" jumping into the large bed making her beyond grateful that she had thrown pajamas on last night after round 3 with her sexy Cowboy. 

Following the wild, giggling kids was said sexy Cowboy carrying a tray with a large plate of breakfast foods, orange juice, tea, and a perfect, gorgeous sunflower. 

Still in pajamas, Blake sat the tray in her lap, then placed himself against the headboard where a still sleepy Apollo clad in cowboy pjs crawled into Blake's lap,who immediately cradled his little body while he settled in, and clutched his ear like a security blanket. 

Zuma leaned into Gwen's side, with his legs thrown over Blake, and Kingston curled into his other side while Gwen ate, and they all quietly talked, and enjoyed the beautiful morning. 

 

After Gwen had her fill of the amazing breakfast her Cowboy made for her, he cleared the tray, and went to the closet for a fairly large box she hadn't noticed last night. 

Blake opened the box, and each boy grabbed an item out of the box, each taking a turn to hand her gift to her, letting her comment on all three.

Each boy had made a handmade card for Gwen. Kingston's had a poem he wrote, Zuma's had a sweet hand drawn picture of their family, Blake, and Betty included that made both adults tear up, and Apollo's card had lots of colorful scribbles decorating the entire card except the very center that said I LOVE YOU, MOMMY! With a huge heart around it in her sweet boyfriend's handwriting. 

Unable to control her tears after the thoughtful cards, she wrapped her arms around her three babies, and made eye contact with her Cowboy, mouthing the words "thank you."

Blake simply winked at her, and stood up from the bed, once again retrieving the large box, now sitting on the floor beside the bed. 

Gwen looked at him with a small furrow of confusion her brow, but a small, slightly quizzical smile on her face. 

"We have been working for about a month on how to give you a special day today because we appreciate you so much. So, we came up with this. Breakfast in bed, cards, and a present from all 4 of us to you, then while I clean the kiddos up, you can get ready for a few hours at the spa with Jen. Your Dad is picking these little monkeys up to spend the night, and we are going on a special date. Alone. If that's okay... it's your Birthday." 

 

Gwen smiled brightly at him, turning to her kiddos, biting her lip. 

"So, you are okay with going with Papa while I go with Auntie Jen, then out with Blakie? I don't want you to be sad."

 

Zuma smiled at Blake before looking over at Gwen, still smiling. 

"It was our idea, Mom. Blake was going to take us bowling, or to the zoo, but King, and I thought you deserved a night out, since Dad hasn't taken us for so long. We want you to have fun with Blake."

Overcome with emotions she squeezed her oldest two tight before giving them a grateful smile. 

"Thanks, boys. I would take either one gladly. I want you all the time, but I appreciate the night out. Thank you for being so grown up about this. I'm so proud of you." 

Both boys smiled at the adults, and looked at Blake expectantly, causing him to chuckle a bit. 

"Sorry, boys... I got distracted for a minute. Gwen, the 4 of us have a present for you. It's not much but it is something we all took part in. Here you go. Happy Birthday, baby."

Gwen looked at the beautifully wrapped present that was being held out to her, and shyly smiled... she wasn't used to someone making over her like this in her birthday. Nobody had ever made her feel so special. Blake was one in a million. 

"Thank you to all of my boys. I'm sure I'll love it."

She slowly started opening the package, careful to not tear the paper, smirking at the impatient looks of her 2 oldest children. 

When the paper had been removed, she looked quizzically at the object in her hands. It looked like an empty picture frame. 

Before she could even ask, King had taken it gently from her hands, and took it to her side of the bed, plugging it in to the wall. Zuma took her hand, and let her to the bed where Blake had already taken a seat with Apollo in his lap. Gwen angled herself to lean into him while she looked in the direction of her gift. 

"Ok Mom, here it is!"

Gwen gasped when he turned it on, and tears rolled down her face as picture upon picture, all sweet memories she had never seen before slowly faded in, and out in front of her eyes.

Pictures of Gwen asleep with Apollo, everyone napping on her parent's couch, Blake rocking Apollo to sleep, Apollo in Blake's boots, and old cowboy hat, King, and Zuma planting vegetables with Blake, Blake teaching the boys how to fish at the ranch, with Gwen looking on with a soft smile- a picture she knew his Mom had to have taken. 

So many precious memories of her little family, and that present meant more than millions of dollars worth of diamonds. These memories were all she ever wanted... that simple kind of life. It only took 46 years, and a whole lot of heartache to get to this moment. She would do it all over again in a heartbeat. 

 

The rest of the late morning saw everyone scattering through the house getting ready for the day. The boys in their rooms, Blake in the nursery getting Apollo cleaned up, and packed for a night at Mama, and Papa Stefani's house, and Gwen leisurely getting ready for a spa visit with Jen. 

By the time Dennis let himself in, Blake, and Apollo had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for the others apparently, and Kingston, and Zuma skidded into the living room when they heard the door. 

Gwen strolled in some 5 minutes later, in sweats, looking over in the direction of the couch when she noticed the others staring, and smiling. 

Dennis smiled softly at the scene, then gave his starry eyed daughter a warm hug, and kiss on the cheek before wishing her a Happy Birthday for the 2nd time that day. 

Gwen snapped a picture of her 2 cowboys before sitting on the couch, and softly running her hand through her boyfriend's curls. 

"Wake up, babe. My Dad is here for the boys."

Blake's eyes shot open, and he looked to the side where Dennis was standing, blushing when he realized he had been caught sleeping. Dennis gave him a warm smile, then smirked a bit. 

"Ah, Blake. Finally waking up? Are these sweet angel boys wearing you out? Fatherhood is as exhausting as it is exciting. Pace yourself, Son or you will fall asleep while standing. Trust me when I say that happened to me. 4 kids. All wild."

Blake's eyes went wide when he casually mentioned Fatherhood, and called him Son. These were things 6 months ago he wouldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams. His life was unreal in the best possible way. 

Before he could answer, Apollo stirred, and Blake brushed his hair out of his eyes before softy speaking to him. 

"Pollobug, are you ready to go with Papa Stefani, and your brothers to see Mama Patty?"

Apollo- still half asleep burrowed his face further into Blake's neck, tugging his ear with a fair amount of strength for a baby.

"Nooooo. Stay wiff Da-Blakie & Mama. Pollo still seepy."

Everyone's eyes flew open at the new nickname the baby had just used. Not negatively, mostly shocked. Blake slowly rocked the sleepy baby. 

"Pollo, I need you to be a big Cowboy, and help Mama, and Papa Stefani at their house tonight. Betty is staying too. They need your help take care of my girl. Can you do that? "

Smiling brightly at his new job, he gave Blake a sloppy kiss on the cheek the bounded clumsily to the floor, running to Dennis to show he could be a big boy. 

After the goodbyes, Jen showed up about 20 minutes into a leisurely make out session between Blake, and Gwen, causing Blake to give her one more kiss before promising to be back at 7 pm to take her out for the evening. 

 

The spa day was more needed than Gwen could have ever imagined. The 3 hours that she relaxed with Jen re-energized her, and helped her release tension she had no idea had settled in. 

She knew she had been on Mom duty non stop for weeks, her ex had been.... well, M.I.A pretty much, and her Nanny had been out with the flu, so she had just thrown herself into making sure the kids were happy, and healthy. 

Her saving grace had been Blake. She had never had a partner that was willing to actually help. Blake had been there when it was 3 am, and there were nightmares, or 5 am, and Apollo was restless.... often times, he wouldn't even wake her if he heard something before her. He was perfection for her. 

3\. 5 hours later saw her staring at the garment hanging on her door with a note attached. 

 

Gwen,  
I don't want you to stress any part of your special day. In the bag is everything you will need for tonight,even down to shoes, and jewelry. Don't worry, Danilo helped me decide, so it won't be flannel, jeans, or only lingerie. He shot all those ideas down. See you soon, Birthday Girl.   
I love you!  
Your Cowboy

 

Gwen giggled, trying not to cry, because her makeup had been done flawlessly at the spa thanks to Gregory showing up with Danilo to take care of both her hair, and makeup while she had her nails done. 

Her Cowboy had literally thought of everything. How is he even real? Sometimes it blew her mind that he was 39 years old, and ANYONE would have ever let him go. He was everything she ever wanted in her life. Content wasn't a feeling she was familiar with until he came along. 

30 minutes later she was dressed in a simple black maxi dress with black strappy sandals that were cute, and oh so comfortable. A simple gold bracelet, and earrings completed the look. She felt beautiful, and feminine, her heart lighter than ever knowing how much effort he had put into this special day. 

She had just finished fastening her bracelet when she heard the doorbell ring. Amused that he didn't just use the key she had given him several weeks prior to keep the boys after school while she had an Urban Decay meeting, she took a deep breath, and opened it up to the most beautiful sight. 

There stood her handsome Cowboy, a larger bouquet of sunflowers in hand, fitted jeans, and a black button up, with a huge,dimpled smile on his gorgeous face. 

He looked dazed, and in awe of her, and it made the last of her nerves, and insecurities float away. 

He shook himself out of his daze, and handed her the flowers, then took her other hand, and kissed it before lacing their fingers together, guiding them to the kitchen where the vases were located. 

Gwen quickly grabbed a vase, and situated the flowers, adding the single flower from breakfast to the vase, before turning to see Blake perched on a bar stool at the kitchen island watching her with so much love it made her heart ache. 

She walked straight into his arms, and gave him a kiss that showed all the love she had for this sweet man. 

Pulling slightly away to breathe, he put his forehead against hers, their labored breaths mingling, causing them to smile lovingly at each other. 

"C'mon, darlin. Don't want to be late. I have something special planned."

 

It was a strange thing, Blake driving in L.A. Gwen had assumed he would hire a driver for tonight, but he led her to his SUV, and helped buckle her in, before getting in himself, and pulling out of the driveway. 

As much as she had wanted to pay attention on the drive to wherever the hell they were going, she couldn't stop staring at his scruffy, handsome profile in the moonlight while he paid attention to the road, but held her left hand in his right hand. 

The comforting motion of his thumb randomly rubbing her hand simultaneously set her on fire, and melted her into a pile of fluffy mush. 

Every single thing that man did was always so sweet, with a lingering heat that always made her heart stop, before beating double time. She wasn't sure, but that couldn't be healthy to experience multiple times per day. 

She hadn't FELT in so long, this overwhelming amount of emotions at one time made her feel more alive than she had ever felt in her life. She was so free. Physically, and emotionally. 

 

Before she knew it, the vehicle had stopped, and Gwen hadn't paid enough attention to even grasp what direction they had gone, too lost in her thoughts. 

Blake kissed her hand, then strode to her side of the vehicle, opened the door, and helped her out, placing her sweater over her shoulders, before giving her a soft kiss, and guiding her toward their destination. 

When Gwen had finally gotten her bearings, she looked at a smirking Blake with a beyond confused look on her face. 

"Um..Babe? Why are we at Griffith Observatory? Was this Zuma's idea? Didn't he go here last month for a field trip? Not that I'm unhappy, I'm just confused. Wait... where are the people? It's Saturday night!"

Blake continued smirking, waiting on her to finish rambling before speaking. 

"Well... It kind of was Zuma's idea. I wanted the boys involved so we talked about your favorite things when you had that meeting, and I watched the boys. We talked about our favorite things to do as a family, and both boys favorite thing was the night we put blankets in the truck, and went star gazing in Oklahoma. 

Zuma mentioned going here, and I thought it would be nice to get away without getting out of LA. I rented the Observatory for the night. We are going to have dinner, then enjoy the stars. It isn't elaborate, but simple... we both seem to enjoy those things more. Is this okay?"

 

Gwen threw her arms around his neck, nearly tackling him to the ground, not an easy feat for a tiny woman, considering he was built like an Oak tree. After a long, satisfying kiss that frankly had HIM seeing stars, she held on to him tightly, whispering

"Thank you. Thank you so much, baby. " Over, and over again. 

 

Eventually, they made it up to the top of the observatory for dinner, and the sight caused her to gasp. 

Hundreds of tea candles, and hurricane lamps were ablaze, leaving room for a path, and a table for two. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. So simple, so romantic. It was SO perfect for them. 

Dinner was amazing, Gwen's favorite fish tacos, and chips with Queso, and her favorite cherry cheesecake... made by Blake, a recipe that was his Grandmother's that Gwen fell in love with on a visit to his Mom's house in Oklahoma. His Mom had given it to him teary eyed, knowing he had never done anything like that before. He was in so deep. 

Hours of conversation, laying on a blanket looking at the stars, stolen kisses, a gift of a diamond band of flowers, more kisses, and comfortable silence is how they spent the remainder of her perfect birthday. 

Right as they were about to gather their things, and head home for a more private celebration, a shooting star passed across the sky causing her to gasp, and point. 

Turning to his side to face her more completely, he took her hand, and whispered smilingly to her,

"Make a wish, babe."

Gwen just closed her eyes, with a smile on her face before kissing their joined hands, and looking into his piercing blue eyes. 

"I don't need to, I finally have everything I ever wanted."


	7. There is beauty in letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sam- Thanks for the amazing idea. Hope I did it justice. Love you!

It was an unseasonably cool fall day in LA... quite poetic, Blake thought to himself, considering his dark, depressed mood. 

There weren't many days he allowed himself to get in this shape, lately at least. 

Gwen, the kids he now thought of as his own, her family, his family, their friends usually kept him out of this, but he allowed himself to feel the devastating loss once a year. 

 

25 years ago to this day, his life had been turned upside down. His brother had always been his hero, his protector, and losing that had left a gaping hole in his heart, that had never seemed to fully close. 

For the first time, he honestly thought that maybe, just maybe this year, was the least painful thus far. Not by much, but he mostly wanted to cry for the moments that were robbed from him.

Moments his brother would get to see Gwen, and the kids in camo, trying their damndest to be what he had affectionately dubbed the Anaheim Hillbillies. 

Moments that he would get to fall in love with those kids, his girlfriend, his family. Not that he wouldn't be proud of his career, because he would, but he was most proud of this amazing ready made family he had acquired. It was the greatest thing he had ever been a part of. 

 

It was a day that Gwen knew was coming, he had warned her he would likely be sullen, and offered to go spend the day, and night at his dusty, never used rental, but she had looked at him like he was insane. 

"Baby, I know it will be a hard day. I know you will want some space. I'll keep the kids busy, and if you want to join us you can, but if you want to be alone, you will have space. You may want to be alone, but I want you to be near us. You are our family, we can give space, but we refuse to emotionally detach from you. It's not how family works."

Thinking back on that moment, his heart clenched, and tears rolled uninhibited down his cheeks. She was so perfect. An actual angel, much like the angel looking down on him on days especially like today. 

She had kept to her word. The kids had been busy, but still present, and Blake had his self inflicted alone time that he thought he needed. 

That was until he had been sitting outside in the lounge area alone. No alcohol, no human interaction... it was absurd. Had he changed that much in the span of a year?

All he wanted was to have snacks, and movies with the kids, and curl up later with Gwen, and have a good cry. That revelation made him shake his head, and huff out a small laugh. Is this what it feels like to be an adult? 

 

Taking a deep breath, he was about to stand up to join his family when he heard small, quiet footsteps around the corner. He looked up to see one of his 4 favorite people timidly walking over to him, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Concerned, he patted the spot beside him for the boy to sit down. 

"What's wrong, King? You okay?"

Kingston snapped his head up to shoot him a bewildered look. 

"ME? You want to know if I'm okay? It's you. I'm worried about you. Something is wrong, and nobody will tell me what is happening. It's like when Mom, and Dad got bad. He was still here, but away, and Mom tried to keep us busy....like today. I'm not stupid, I know something is wrong. You're not leaving us are you? We love you, we don't want you to go."

Blake inhaled a sharp breath, and mentally cursed himself. In only thinking of himself, and his grief, he inadvertently gave this amazing, perfect child that trusted him with his whole heart cause to worry. He never wanted that to happen. 

He wanted those kids to never doubt his love, and commitment. Instead, his need to shelter everyone from this ugly, brutal truth of losing someone suddenly was causing more harm then actually letting them in. 

 

Clearing his throat a bit, he angled himself towards Kingston, and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Uh, King buddy. I'm sorry. So so sorry that my behavior today has made you doubt my commitment, and love for this family. That is the last thing I would ever want to do. The 4 of you are my entire World."

He waited a second before he continued, letting that roll around in King's head. Kingston raised his head, and met Blake's eyes, searching, practically begging with his eyes for that to be the truth. It felt like a knife had been inserted in his chest. Parenting was tough business. 

After a few intense seconds, the fear diminished from Kingston's eyes, and a stray tear ran down his face causing Blake to pull him into a fierce hug. 

"What is it Blake, are you sick? I don't understand?" 

Slightly sniffling, Blake pulled back, and looked up with teary eyes. 

"C'mon Bud... let's take a little walk. I'll text your Mom to let her know."

 

It took about 1/2 mile of wrestling with words before Blake was able to formulate a sentence. Kingston wasn't a baby, he deserved a real, semi adult conversation. 

"Well King, 25 years ago today, my older brother Richie, my hero was killed in a car accident. I always spend the day thinking of him, missing him... it's been a long time, but my heart still hurts." 

Kingston stopped walking, and look up at Blake with wide eyes. 

"You mean Auntie Endy wasn't your only sibling? You had a brother? Why didn't I know that? He died? Oh my God Blake..."

At that point, they had made their way to the small park in their gated neighborhood, and Blake steered them in the direction of a park bench in the sun to fight the slight chill in the air. 

"It's not really a story I talk about a lot. I had thought I would wait until you boys were older, because I didn't want to burden you so young with something so heavy, but I think my plan backfired. 

Richie was older than me, and 25 years ago, he was on his way home, and had an accident. He was alone, and I'm still not sure on the details. But just like that, he was gone."

Kingston snuggled into Blake's side, digesting his words, trying to find the words to make his own hero feel better. Without looking up from his comfortable spot at Blake's side, he softly spoke. 

"Can you tell me about him? Your brother? What was he like? What did you all like to do together?"

 

Blake slightly smiled for the first time all day. Closing his eyes, he could picture his younger years with his brother, and he talked. 

Over an hour of stories, laughter, tears, and more laughter passed, and Blake looked up towards the sky with a lightness he wasn't sure he had ever felt before. 

Somewhere in the midst of talking about listening to goofy records, and how they would gorge on mint chocolate chip ice cream, Blake realized he had passed these exact things on to Kingston. 

Without realizing those things were his things with his brother, he had started making new moments with Kingston, Zuma, and Apollo. Kingston especially though. 

This not so little any more boy, wise, and caring beyond his years had somehow taken the knot in his heart, and unraveled it, giving him the gift of love, and new memories. 

Now, instead of the devastating feeling of carrying the loss alone, he had kids to keep his memories alive. Those thoughts alone took his breath away. 

After a few moments of reflection, Kingston spoke up. 

"You know...I think I would have liked him...we like the same things. I'm glad you do those things with me,it makes me feel special. You said he was your hero, but you are mine. Even more so now. You love us because you want to, not because you have to."

A slight sob broke through Blake, and he held Kingston tight as he rocked him back, and forth while he gathered himself. 

"I do love you, Bud. So much. All 4 of you are the only thing in my life that matters. Forever."

Pulling away, and tapping King's shoulder with his own, he smiled his first true smile of the day. 

"How about we grab a big thing of mint chocolate chip ice cream to bring home for all of us. Maybe play some old records, and hang out."

Kingston flashed a huge grin, and jumped up, acting like a 9 year old for the first time all day. 

"YEAH! COME ON! LET'S GO!!!"

Blake laughed out loud at his emthusiasm, and stood up so they could walk the 2 blocks to the ice cream parlor with the boy who loosened the knots in his heart that had been strangling him for 25 years. 

 

Maybe, after all these years, there's beauty in letting go.


	8. King gets a girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Taylor: You can stop nagging me about writing now. Love you. ;)
> 
> Sorry it's been so long... real life has been crazy crazy crazy. Let me know what you think!!! <3

It was a normal, random Thursday evening in the Stefani-Shelton house. Homework had been completed, dinner eaten, showers taken, and a movie was in the DVD player while the family of 5 sat in their designated spots to watch the movie while relaxing before bed. 

Kingston, on the end of the sectional couch had been staring at his phone for the greater part of the movie, not realizing it was even over, causing Gwen to grab his phone on the way to the kitchen to put the popcorn bowl in the sink so she could put it on the charger in the kitchen for the night. 

With a look of absolute horror on his face, he tried to snatch the phone back from her, but tripped over the blanket over his lap, making him fall onto the living room floor, before standing up on coltish legs, giving his Mom a pleading look. 

"Mom.. I need to see that again really quick. I'll give it back, but give me a second before you take it."

Gwen looked at him with a raised eyebrow, putting the phone in the front pocket of her hoodie. 

"King, you know the rules. 9 pm is the cut off on school nights. I'm sorry you weren't paying attention, but you need to manage your time better. Tomorrow after school you will get it back, and do whatever it is you are wanting to do. There's nothing that urgent for you to freak out over."

Kingston looked at Blake pleadingly for a second, hoping he would jump in to help him, but Blake raised his hands in the air, as if to say, "Sorry,Bud. Mom is the boss." Causing Kingston to huff in annoyance, and start stomping off to his room in an uncharacteristicly angry attitude shocking Gwen. 

After the slamming of a bedroom door echoed through the now quiet house, Gwen looked over to Blake. 

"What the hell was that?"

Before Blake could answer, Zuma started giggling before grabbing his bottle of water from the side table to take to his room. On his way out, he looked over to the adults. 

"He was probably texting Ava. They are always on the phone. I bet he didn't want her to get mad if he didn't tell her good night. He's in loveeeeee."

Gwen put her hand up in a stop gesture, causing Zuma to look up at her in question.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Who is Ava? What do you mean they talk all the time, and excuse me, in LOVE? LOVE????"

Zuma looked up at her with wide eyes before putting his hands up in a similar gesture to the one Blake gave Kingston just minutes before. 

"Hey... don't shoot the messenger! Ava is in his grade, and they are "boyfriend, and girlfriend." He's so whipped. Don't worry Mom. I am still your baby." 

Giving a full on grin, Zuma took off for the stairs, and his bedroom before Gwen could recover from the shock of it all. 

Shaking herself of the thoughts of some little harlot stealing her baby's innocense, she looked back over to Blake who was bent over at the waist with his hands over his face in full on body shaking laughter. 

Walking over to him, she smacked the back of his head causing his hat to fly off, and his head to fly up to look at her. 

Instead of seeing laughter in her eyes like he expected, he saw horror, anger, and confusion causing more laughter to break through, making her even more angry. 

"What the fuck, Blake? Can you explain to me what the hell is so funny? Care to enlighten me, because I don't see anything funny when I find out my baby has a secret girlfriend. He isn't allowed to date, Blake. He is a BABY. I'm about to call this hussy's Mom, and figure this situation out. 10 years old, Blake! He is 10! Not 18! 10! This is a serious matter!"

Trying to contain his laughter at his over protective girlfriend was a harder feat than he ever imagined. She was full on rage mode that he hadn't seen since the time she found him, Todd, and her Dad smoking illegal Cuban cigars in their backyard while teaching Zuma how to play poker. 

Apparently, that wasn't great parenting, and the 3 of them had received a joint tongue lashing from Gwen, Jen, and Patty, and the resulting 48 hour freeze out from physical contact with Gwen had caused him to watch himself ever since. 

"Now Gwen... it's not like he is getting married. This is an innocent, adorable pseudo relationship. It's not like he can take her to the Observatory lookout to make out like I did with you. He's 10. It's not that serious."

Gwen looked at him unimpressed, and irritable . 

"Well, Mr. It's not that serious... guess who gets to go to his bedroom, and have "The Talk" with him? That's right. You. Still not serious?"

Blake gave her a horrified look. 

"Oh no no no no no. Absofreakinglutely not babe. Nooooo way. The talk? I'm not even his real parent! This is out of my jurisdiction. "

Gwen raised her eyebrows at him in challenge. 

"Give me a break. He's more your kid than mine, which is a little terrifying to be honest. Do you really want me to let Gavin do this? Can you imagine what he would say? I don't want our kid to be a whore, Blake. You are his Pops, and you love him too much to let me go in there or send Gavin."

Blake looked at her, and rolled his eyes. 

"You owe me. You owe me so big. I'm going to think on payment for a long while. Be prepared. That was a real cheap shot. You know I love him too much to let you go in there. You don't play fair."

Gwen smiled sweetly, and patted his scruffy cheek. 

"I never said I would play fair. It's called parenting. 

 

15 minutes later saw Gwen checking on Zuma, and putting Apollo to bed while Blake stood outside Kingston's closed bedroom door giving himself an internal pep talk. 

Blake was so in his own head that he didn't   
even realize that Gwen had come up behind him some 5 minutes later, so when she reached her hands around his waist, he jumped, and let out a slight yelp of surprise. 

Moving to his side, and looking up at him with sparkling brown eyes, he felt some of the tension leave his body as he squeezed her into his side as she smiled at him lovingly. 

"In all seriousness baby, thank you for doing this. You really are an amazing Dad. I couldn't ask for a better man to be helping me raise my kids. OUR kids. We love you so much."

A little misty eyed, Blake breathed in the scent of her hair, and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you all too, sweetheart. I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to be a part of this family. It's my dream."

He gave her a sweet kiss, and another tight squeeze before making for the door again. Turning around, he gave her a smirk, and raised his eyebrows playfully. 

"Just remember though... you still owe me, and I plan on collecting. Probably more than once. Got it?"

Biting her lip, and giving him a sexy wink, she looked him up, and down leisurely. 

"Got it, Cowboy. I'll be ready. And Blake... for the love of God don't say the word tits to our 10 year old. If I hear him use that word you will never see mine again."

Giving her a playful salute, he turned, and knocked on King's door before walking in, and closing it back, much quieter than when Kingston slammed it just minutes before. 

 

Walking into Kingston's room, he saw Kingston on the bed, sitting up against his headboard with a resigned look on his face. 

Blake took a seat on the comfortable reading chair angled towards the bed, and smirked at the kid. 

"So... Ava, huh?

Kingston rolled his eyes. 

"God Zuma is such a snitch. What's the big deal?"

Blake leveled him with a look. 

"Uh huh. No big deal. Right. Hiding a girlfriend from your Mom when you are 10 years old, freaking out when she takes your phone at designated curfew, then stomping off, and dramatically slamming your bedroom door."

Kingston visibly winced after Blake finished, cringing when he looked up. 

"So.... how bad was it?"

Blake smirked again, and shook his head fondly. 

"Your brother ran, your other brother slept through it, and your Mom had a meltdown. Thanks for that, by the way. I thought she was going to make me sleep on the couch after I laughed at her reaction... just for future reference, that is never a good idea when a woman is angry. Just nod your head, and agree with whatever she says. It's less painful. 

She's upset, Bub. You are 10, not 16. Hiding it made it look worse. You obviously knew she wouldn't be happy, so you just didn't tell her. A lie of omission is the same as a flat out lie. Do you know why I'm in here?"

Kingston looked confused at first, but quickly put the pieces together in his head. 

"Oh God... just go ahead, and kill me. It would be less painful."

Blake rolled his eyes, and huffed out a laugh. 

"Would you rather me be in here, or your Mom, or Dad. Those were your choices. You think I want to do this?!!!"

A horrified look crossed his face, and he violently shook his head. 

"No no no.... you. I pick you. Holy crap I pick you." 

Blake laughed out loud at the kids' rapid change of heart. 

"Yeah. I thought so. I'm going to keep this short, then you can ask any questions you want after, got it? I'm always here, and you can always ask me anything, and unless it's about murder, I won't tell Mom." 

 

30 minutes later, Blake was headed back to the bedroom a little embarrassed, and beyond ready to go to sleep, and forget the last half hour of his life. The thought crossed his mind that he would have to do this at least 2 more times in the future, and he quickly shook it out of his mind...let's cross that bridge when we get there. 

When he opened the door, Gwen was sitting against the headboard similar to the position her son had been in, iPad on her lap, glasses perched on her nose, while she bit her bottom lip in concentration, looking up in surprise when he appeared at the foot of the bed. 

Throwing her iPad to the other side of the bed, she quickly crawled to the foot of the bed to wrap her arms around his neck, as he sunk down onto the bed, pulling her into his lap, and placing a kiss in her hair. 

In classic Gwen fashion, questions were launched at him in rapid fire succession causing him to sigh audibly. 

"So... how did it go? What did you say? What did he say?"

 

Blake buried his ever reddening face into her neck as he reviewed the conversation in his head. 

"I am not revisiting that conversation until I have to give it again. Rule 1: Don't talk about the talk."

Gwen pulled back from him, her face scrunched in confusion. 

"Did you just kind of quote Fight Club in reference to the sex talk with our 10 year old son?"

Blake looked avoided her eyes, and buried his face even further into her neck. 

"I'm traumatized, he had way more questions than I ever would have at 10 years old, I didn't use the word tits, and he's grounded from the Internet, and his phone for a week for his lie of omission giving me enough time to find an IT guy to put inpenetrable parental blocks, fucking trackers, and whatever else I can think of in all the electronic devices in this damn house...."

Gwen couldn't control the giggles that escaped her while she was trying to be as supportive as possible to her uncharacteristicly frantic boyfriend. 

Blake looked up at her bewildered. 

"What the hell is so funny? You were melting down earlier. Why aren't you freaking out? I'm freaking out! I wasn't prepared for this Gwen. God help me if we ever have a daughter. I think I'm going to be sick."

Gwen shut his rambling up with a loving, gentle kiss to the lips. 

"I'm not freaking out, because I'm co-parenting with the raddest Dad in the World. I'm not worried anymore, because I know no matter what situation comes up, we are a team. I freaked out earlier because I had this horrible flashback to parenting with Gavin, and it was like I was on my own then. It's not so scary with you. I am horrified my baby is growing up, but he has an amazing man to model himself after. If he turns out to be half the man you are, he will have a very happy wife one day."

Blake smiled his beautiful dimpled grin at her before nipping at her neck, and soothing it with a kiss. 

"I told him he can't get married for 20 years."

 

Gwen giggled again as he flopped back on the bed, taking her with him as he threw the quilt over them, and turned out the bedside lamp. 

As Gwen snuggled into his warmth, she gave him a final goodnight kiss, and whispered into the darkness. 

"20 years sounds completely reasonable to me too."


	9. Dada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake treats Gwen to a Drake concert for a girls night while he stays with the kids. Domestic, cavity inducing fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this appeases the Greedy Fanfic Bitches ;) Thanks to my sounding board, Sam for reading ahead as always!   
> xoxo

"Blake, baby... are you sure this is okay? I mean, our 3 are a handful, but adding 2 more? You honestly don't have to do this. I feel bad."

Blake smiled indulgently at his sweet girlfriend.

"This was my idea, I know what I'm in for. You never get a beak, you've had the kids almost nonstop for the past several months, including during touring. Even though I'm here a lot, I've been busy as of late. You need a girls day. Go, have fun... it's why I bought the tickets...Plus, I'm trying suck up to Jen, and Lizzie because I'm kidnapping you for your birthday weekend. Todd is coming over to watch movies. We are grilling out, and your Dad texted me earlier that he might stop by too since your Mom is going out with your Aunt. We have it covered. Go. I love you. Be good. Record Hotline Bling for me."

Gwen giggled, and smiled at his silliness.Seriously... how can a woman be this lucky???

 

"You've earned yourself some special time later after the kids are asleep... start thinking about what you want. I'm not sure you've ever been sexier than this moment. Just an FYI... you being all Papa Bear is doing things to me."

 

Blake just looked at her a second with his eyebrow arched before laughing out loud, his whole body shaking in laughter.

"Go. Before I actually rip that little black jacket off of you ,and take you upstairs. You know Jen will march her sassy little ass upstairs, and rip us off of each other. It's literally happened before. More than once, except we were thankfully mostly dressed. She's a formidable little thing."

Gwen rolled her eyes, but knew he wasn't joking. Jen didn't play around. Her family was almost as in love with Blake as she was... it was quite a change from their strained relationship with her stoic ex husband. Blake was the total anti-Gavin. He was a breath of fresh air for her at a time that she had no idea she had been literally suffocating to death.

"Fine. I'm going. Try not to let Daddy feed them too many sweets if he stops by. He always sugars them up, and leaves them with us to deal with when he goes home to a quiet house, and leaves us a bunch of wired kids. Oh. Remember to give Zuma his allergy meds too. Love you."

"I know. I'll try with your Dad. He's sneaky. Last time I caught him, he smirked, and said my Mom told him to get me back for being a wild kid. Zuma's meds. Got it. Love you too."

Gwen gave him a soft kiss before kissing the head of each of her children in front of the TV watching the Angry Birds movie for the 50th time, smiling at the sweet scene on her way out the door to pick Jen, and Lizzie up. Lizzie's son was off having a sleepover with his cousin leaving Lizzie free for the night.

 

  
As soon as Gwen left, Blake plopped down on the couch, and Apollo crawled over his annoyed brothers to get to his lap to snuggle into his soft flannel shirt. More times than not, Blake's lap was his favorite place to be, and it made the Cowboy's heart melt every single time.

After a record time of 45 minutes of not moving while watching the movie, Apollo started rubbing his face into Blake's chest in a gesture or irritability.

"I'm hungie, Dada."

Blake stiffened slightly, and leaned back to look at Apollo's face. Kingston looked over with his brows furrowed for a second before making eye contact with Blake.

"Did he just say Dada?"

Blake floundered for a second before opening his mouth to answer him, but Apollo started fussing further causing his attention to shift back to the toddler.

"Hungie. Now Dada. "

Blake looked back at Kingston wide-eyed, before looking at a still engrossed in the movie Zuma, and back to King. Kingston broke him out of his internal panic by giving him a small smile.

"It's okay, you know? Just because we don't do it, doesn't mean it's not okay if Apollo does. He's still a baby. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Blake arched his eyebrow at the mature beyond his years 10 year old on the other side of the couch.

"You realize you're 10, right? How are you so mature? It freaks me out."

Kingston rolled his eyes in a display that looked just like his Mom, and turned back to the TV;  
"That's because you're used to hanging out with Uncle Adam. Apollo is more mature than he is."

Blake laughed out loud, getting shooshed by Zuma, and Apollo started whining at a more rapid rate causing him to stand up with the toddler, and head into the kitchen to start on a snack for the kids to tide them over until Todd came over in an hour, his mind completely distracted, trying to figure out how Gwen would react, and how he should react to this new development. Jesus, Gavin was going to have a stroke if he ever actually showed up to spend time with his kids in the next 18 years.

About 45 minutes later, and snacks given, a still tired Apollo was taking a nap in his room while Blake gathered the supplies to cook out with his pseudo Brother in law, as said Brother in law came in the front door laden with bags of God knows what, and 2 energetic kids who ran off with Kingston, and Zuma to play while the adults worked out dinner.

"I swear. I didn't think I was going to get away from Jen. She actually gave me a list. A LIST! Like I don't know Leo is allergic to strawberries, or Stella is on antibiotics for an ear infection. No faith. No faith, I tell you. They're my kids. Of course I know this stuff! I'm offended."

Blake glanced over his shoulder at Todd while he was chopping vegetables to make grill packets with;

"Uh huh... and last month when Leo got a mystery rash because you fed him a strawberry short cake when we had guy's day with Brandon, and River?"

Todd looked at him indignantly before crossing his arms in a huff.

"It was ONE TIME dude. ONCE. I was distracted by Brandon's remote control car collection. You're supposed to be on my side! I'll never live that down!"

Blake shook his head, laughing loudly, before returning his attention to the vegetables.

Moments later their comfortable silence was broken by Apollo's baby monitor roaring to life with Apollo shouting out between wails. The only word that could be made out was a mumble of "Da da's" causing Blake to drop his knife, and wipe off his hands, Todd catching him by the arm on his way out of the kitchen.

"Whoa dude... when did that happen?"

Blake pointed at Todd as he spoke, causing Todd to raise his hands in surrender.

"Today after Gwen left. It was out of nowhere. Don't you dare text your Sister, or nosey wife, or I'll kill you. I'm still trying to figure out what to do, or how to tell Gwen. I can't just tell him to stop. I don't want him to stop. I'm in a bad spot, man. I'll be back with the little man. NO TEXTING!"

Hands still raised, Todd shot him a huge smile.

"Hey. I think it's awesome. You're the best Dad I've ever met anyways. I'm excited for you. My Sister will be happy too. Don't worry, dude. It'll be fine."

Blake huffed out a breath before walking out of the kitchen to get his little cowboy.

"God, I hope so."

 

30 minutes later, changed, and dressed in his costume of the day (Batman), Blake had called for all the kids to come to the back yard, and the chaos began.

Food had been cooked, and consumed at a rapid rate, and the kids were burning off energy chasing the chickens while Blake, Todd, and Dennis, who arrived with ice cream much to the kid's delight, sat on the patio furniture overseeing the sugar rush.

A short time into playing, Apollo tripped over his removable cape that he had been using as a (not successful) lasso to wrangle the chickens, and he ran over to the men crying for his Da-Da, causing Dennis to look over surprised at the man he now thought of as a son as he intuitively soothed the little boy, rocking him until he fell asleep on his lap. Leo followed a short time later, carrying Apollo's long forgotten cape, and climbing up onto Todd's lap, falling asleep too.

Dennis whispered to Blake so that he didn't wake up the fast asleep toddler in his lap;

"I'm happy for you, Son. Really. This is a good thing. He needs you."

Blake teared up a bit, looking down at the little man in his arms.

"I need him too. I need all 4 of them."

 

Predictably, all the kids made it through about 2 hours worth of movies before passing out, and the men had cleaned up any, and all messes that could possibly incriminate them before Todd left for home with his 2, and Dennis left to pick Patti up from her Sister's house.

Blake sat on the couch watching a documentary on the Civil War when Gwen quietly entered the front door with her shoes, and jacket in her hands. She studied her handsome Cowboy on the couch in his Angry Birds pajama pants that Kingston got him for Father's Day, and his favorite red tshirt before walking over to sit on his lap, causing him to smile up at her, his dimples on full display causing her to sigh in contentment.

After a few minutes of basking in the abnormal quiet of the house, Blake leaned down to give Gwen a deep kiss, causing her to moan in his mouth. He had maneuvered her to lay with her back on the couch, his body gently cradling her hips, kissing her all the while when Apollo's monitor broke their moment, screaming his new favorite word, "DaDa" causing Blake to pull back, his eyes wide in fear, while Gwen's momentarily went wide in shock, before taking on a soft look at her sweet Cowboy.

"I was going to talk to you about it... he started right after you left today. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do."

Bringing her hand up to his face, she smoothed out the worry lines in his forehead before cupping his cheek, and gently kissing his lips.

"Don't ever apologize for loving my kids, our kids enough that they recognize that. He is a baby, you're all he knows. He's lucky to have you. Are you okay with this?"

Blake looked at her increduously before his words being cut off by the "DaDa's" coming more loudly from the monitor. He looked at the screen, the precious toddler in his bed screaming for him, calling him the name he never thought he would hear, and smiled a huge smile at Gwen before standing up.

"I've never been so honored in my life. I'm going to go get my little Cowboy now. I'm so grateful you gave me this family. This is the life I never thought I deserved."

Gwen called out to him as he made his way to the steps, halting his progress to the baby's room.

 

"Meet me in the bedroom when you're done... I hope you aren't tired."

Blake chuckled, and his smile couldn't be wiped off his face. Life was definitely interesting these days. The best kind of interesting. He was a lucky lucky man.


	10. Attack of the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds himself face to face with Miranda in a place he never thought he would see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, random one shot to tide you over while real life is kicking my ass. My thank you list is never ending because I have so many encouraging people there for me & I've been having a really hard time.Cori,Evy,Paris,Ally, ALL the Greedy bitches- you have kept me writing even when I want to run away lol Sam- my right hand woman... I'd never publish without you. ♡  
> Happy Belated Birthday, Tater! Love you!
> 
> xoxo-B

It had been a hectic Thursday morning in the Stefani-Shelton house in Oklahoma. Gwen had made plans to meet Phara in town to work out some more design ideas for the remodel of what had formerly been known as The Ladysmith, the B&B Blake had purchased from Miranda when they divorced. 

The first time Gwen had walked in there after the sale was public, she had nearly had a heart attack at the tacky decor, and overall cheesiness that cheapened the generally naturally beautiful building. It was obvious it needed a major overhaul before either of their names, or a joint endeavor could open there. Gwen reached out to Blake's friend, and designer Phara, and they set out on the long journey to transform the building. There was a long way to go, but their vision made Gwen giddy with excitement, which made Blake's heart fill with happiness. 

During the meetings, Gwen usually talked sketches, and logistics with Phara while Blake let the boys play in the lobby, or on pretty days, they would play on the front sidewalk. The little town loved Gwen, and the boys like their own. There was always someone bringing treats, or toys for each boy, complimenting their wonderful behavior,making it the boys' favorite place in Oklahoma next to Nanna Dot's house. 

This particular morning had Gwen flustered, because the boys were being wild, vibrating with excitement that they were in Oklahoma. Blake had ended up having to send Gwen to get ready, while he herded the boys around, getting them ready to leave, and keeping them occupied. 

Apollo had been experiencing Blake level allergies this season, so he was clingy, and cranky, only wanting his Dada; the new nickname still making Blake's heart flip flop in his chest every single time he heard it. 

In record time, and only 15 minutes late, the family made their way into the building to meet with Phara. Gwen immediately started a conversation about fabrics, and paint, causing Blake to softly kiss her, and take the boys out to the sidewalk to hopefully burn off a bit of energy while Gwen was busy doing her creative thing. They weren't able to make it to Oklahoma as often as they'd like, but they always made the best of the small time they had. 

 

As expected, within 10 minutes of playing outside, locals had already brought fresh cookies, a container of sidewalk chalk, and 4 sets of bubbles, making Blake chuckle when the elderly woman handed him one for himself. The beauty of Tishomingo was even though people would speak to them, they were left alone, and not bothered. It made both Blake, and Gwen beyond happy to be able to have a place where the kids could just be normal kids. 

 

Apollo had finished drawing what he said was a picture of their family, complete with a scribble version of Betty, and Gingerbread, and had just snuggled into the safety of Blake's arms as they watched the two older boys make giant bubbles that Blake tried to pop with his head making Apollo giggle hysterically when a familiar figure caught Blake's peripheral vision. 

Turning his head completely around to make sure he wasn't losing his mind, he saw exactly what he first thought. Miranda walking down a street he never though he'd see her on again, smoking a cigarette, and looking at him with a smirk on her face. 

Tightening his grip on Apollo's body, he nodded his head politely, and turned his attention back to the older children who had given up on the bubbles, and turned their attention on the woman making a beeline towards them. Before he could warn the boys, she strutted over, cigarette in one hand, pharmacy shopping bag in the other hand, Blake turning back around, placing himself in front of the kids out of instinct. Miranda rolled her eyes smirk still in place as she looked at the little family in disgust. 

"So... look at you! A glorified Nanny. Bet you wish you hadn't let me go now that you have these little monsters all the time. Where is their Mom? Leave you with the kids to go party with her D list friends? You realize you aren't their Father, right? Never will be." 

Blake felt like steam should be coming out of his ears. How dare she speak like that in front of the kids. Before he could give her a piece of his mind, Apollo sneezed 3 times consecutively, and put his little fingers on his nose, pinching it in an exaggerated motion, everyone's attention drawing over to the toddler. Speaking in what the 2 year old thought was a whisper, but was more like a muffled shout, he spoke like only a child can. 

"Dada... she stinks. I fink she needs a baff."

Blake let out a choked laugh in surprise, and snuggled the baby closer, letting himself smile into his curls before kissing his forehead, and speaking to him, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That is what happens when you smoke cigarettes, Bug. It's a nasty habit."

Apollo seemed to accept that answer, and snuggled somehow closer to Blake's neck, rubbed his itchy eyes with his tiny fists, then settled in with one hand on Blake's collar, and one hand on his ear, completely ignoring the stinky woman that had taken a few steps back in shock, clearly not used to the honesty of a 2 year old. 

Before she could get over her shock, Blake looked behind him where King, and Zoom had been standing, only finding Zuma. Blake looked at Zuma in confusion, and Zuma just nodded his head toward the building where Gwen was working with Phara, understanding the the oldest wanted his Mom to be aware there trouble outside. 

Focusing back on Miranda, he looked at her, and realized he never really knew her, and instead of sadness, he only felt a sense of pity for her, and anger that she would speak so carelessly in front of children. 

"Miranda, I don't know why you are here, but I think you need to keep walking. I don't appreciate you talking about my family when you have no idea what you are talking about. Gwen is inside the building trying to do something with the tacky decor the previous owner used, so don't act like you know what you're talking about. As for these kids? Maybe I'll never be their Father, but it doesn't make me love them less. They are everything in my life. I'm sorry you've never experienced that level of love. It changes you."

Just as Blake turned to walk back inside without another word, Zuma bolted in front of him, grabbing onto his pant leg, stalling his progress. Blake looked over at the usually shy in front of strangers child with a furrowed brow, automatically pulling him closer to him with his free arm. Zuma looked up at Miranda with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Listen here, lady... I don't know you, but you don't know my family. My Mom loves us, and never leaves us, and my Dad loves us just as much. He doesn't have to, but chose to love us. You sound jealous, and I'll say a prayer for you. Hopefully you quit smoking before get sick. Cigarettes are bad"

Blake, stuck between horror, pride, and shock chuckled a bit, apparently humored pride winning the emotions, smirked, and turned towards the building, guiding Zuma along the way, ruffling his blonde hair, and squeezing him tightly, overcome with emotion that Zuma would come to his defense like that in front of a stranger. Knowing he needed to address the situation, he quietly spoke to Zuma as they were taking the few steps to get to the building. 

"Ya know, Zoom... you didn't have to do that. Some people just aren't happy with their lives, and there's nothing we can do to change that."

Zuma looked up at Blake, and shrugged his shoulders like he hadn't given it a second thought. 

"She said mean things that weren't true. She doesn't know us, and she doesn't know you really are our Dad. It's not fair to let her say that. She's a mean lady. No wonder she doesn't have any kids."

Blake laughed his full laugh, body shaking, disturbing a sleeping Apollo making him grumble, and nearly rip Blake's ear off trying to reposition. Blake looked up to see Gwen, King, and Phara standing in the doorway; King, and Phara audibly giggling, Gwen smiling, shaking her head at her boys, her eyes bright with love. 

Moving to the side to let the boys in, nobody in the family spared a single glance at the fuming,perplexed woman left standing on the sidewalk, wondering what the hell had just happened. Blake Shelton had never had a backbone the entire time she knew him. Apparently, bring a Dad brought that out in him.


End file.
